forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimic
| size4e = | origin4e = Aberrant | type4e = Magical beast | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Aberration | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually neutral | challenge3e = 4 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = | language = Common, Mimic, Undercommon | subraces = Common mimic Killer mimic | climate = | terrain = Underground | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | appearrefs = | first = ''Monster Manual'' 1 edition | based = | histrefs = }} rule of dungeon survival }} Mimics were strange predators that assumed the form of mundane furnishings and household objects in order to attract prey. Description Mimics occupied a volume of approximately . They could assume any shape, provided that they retained the same volume. In order to most effectively lure adventurers, they most commonly took the shape of doors, chests, and other objects likely to be touched. Their skin texture and color could change to almost perfectly resemble wood, stone, metal, and other basic materials. The natural state of a mimic's skin was a rough speckled grey similar to granite. Their skins were covered with light-sensitive sensors that could detect heat out to a range of , but that were quickly overwhelmed and potentially blinded by very bright light. Behavior Mimics had no concerns beyond surviving and acquiring food. Although some intelligent varieties of mimics were capable of basic communication, they had no culture, no moral code, and no interest in religion. More aggressive mimics could not be reasoned with in any capacity. Combat Mimics hunted by standing perfectly still until a creature came into contact with them. They then attacked their victims by using a powerful adhesive secretion to trap them, while also employing their strong pseudopods to attack and further restrain the creatures' movements. The adhesive, which was also a mimic's main means of locomotion, could be weakened by the application of alcohol over a few seconds, and was completely neutralized less than a minute after the mimic's death. Ecology Mimics changed the pigmentation and texture of their skins by pumping a brown pigmented fluid from internal muscular organs through surface capillary vessels. While the pigment granted them the appearance of wood, the capillaries themselves granted an appearance of wood grain. The fluid could be more readily seen in wounded mimics. Although mimics were usually solitary hunters, they often shared their vast territories with other species. A meal of one or two humanoids could sustain a mimic for several weeks. They reproduced by splitting, growing to adulthood within a few years. There were several subspecies of mimics, roughly divided into two groups: a larger, more aggressive, and less intelligent variant, known as killer mimics; and a smaller, more cunning variant known as common mimic that was capable of language and more refined combat tactics. Mimics of the second variety could disguise themselves as more ornate furnishings and were capable of negotiating and bargaining. They spoke their own language, as well as the languages of nearby communities. Intelligent mimics were known to sometimes offer information or safe passage through their territory in exchange for food. The skin of mimics could be used as an ingredient for making polymorph self potions. Their adhesive secretions could also be sold to alchemists and their internal organs could be used in the production of perfumes or as food. Some cultures considered mimic organs tasty delicacies. History Most sages agreed that mimics were artificially created by wizards to serve as protectors against treasure hunters. However, some speculated that they originated in the Far Realm. Sometime in the 14 century DR, a mimic assumed the form of a statue in a busy market square in Waterdeep. It remained undetected for two years, feeding off stray animals and homeless humans and disposing of their bones on a nearby sewer access. The disappearances prompted an investigation that led to the death of two members of the City Watch who had prodded the statue. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: ::Jammin • Visitors from Above • Out of the Abyss • Curse of Strahd • Tomb of Annihilation • Waterdeep: Dragon Heist • Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage • The Accursed Tower :;Computer games: ::Baldur's Gate II • Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II • Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark • Neverwinter References